Wishing You Were Here
by Lucie - or Lux
Summary: Romance abounds in the letters written between a certain Lady Knight and her blue-eyed sergeant during the days of their posts on the Scanran boarder. KelDom pairing, rather fluffy, post-Lady Knight.
1. Of Partiality and Hereditary Insanity

****

**Wishing You Were Here**

Letter One:

Of Equine Partiality and Hereditary Insanity

* * *

_Fort Steadfast_

Third Company Barracks

5th September, 462 H.E.

- 

Dear Kel,

I suppose I will start by informing you that I am well at the time I write this, and that all our Company is well, excepting two or three people, most likely due to the fact that Wolset had Mess duty last night (draw your own conclusions…). That aside, all is well at the present, and I hope that when this reaches you, it will find you fit and comfortable.

I must admit, I was very excited when I received your letter. I had just about given up on getting any answer from you, but better late than never indeed, Lady Knight. Unfortunately, upon discovering that we had started writing each other, the men of my squad became somewhat prone to rather childish mockery and…insinuations, shall we say? But that sort of behavior is, sadly, what comes of men being far from home and 'proper society' for long periods of time. We shall simply have to ignore them for the time being, until it all blows over. And it will blow over soon enough, considering last week, everyone was joking about Qasim and Emmet, and by this week, they've forgotten all about the incident.

It has been very cold lately, has it not? I find that as I run from the barracks to the mess in the mornings, my fingers nearly freeze before I can reach the relative warmth inside. In addition to this, I have come to believe that the Royal Crown/Residing Generals/Powers That Be consider our horses more important than us men ourselves (perhaps the Wildmage has been around too much recently), for it seems to me that the conditions in the stables are a great deal warmer than what we humans luxuriate in nightly. We only have one wood stove in the barracks, which is small fare for 80 or 90 men. I suppose the fact that we have survived the war so far is to be appreciated, but I continue to hope that we will leave for a warmer climate soon. Or perhaps I shall simply take to spending the greater part of my free time with our good equine fellows…

Third Company has not yet received our orders pertaining to the "post war clean-up", as it is called, though Lord Raoul tells us we should get them by the first of next week. You wrote that you and your men have not seen any action recently, unfortunately, the same is not true for us. We have seen several skirmishes in the last few weeks, mostly aberrant enemy foot-soldiers hoping to scrounge something off our patrols, or perverse Scanrans who continue to deny defeat. Though "un-official", these fights take their toll just the same, and we continue to lose men to the Black God. I would inform you that Volorin's squad has lost two men since the "end of the war", and Aiden's squad three. On top of this, the numerous maimed and wounded from throughout the war continue to pass through Steadfast on their way south. If you were here, and saw the number of sick and disabled, it would no doubt make your heart ache. As with any war, there are thousands of soldiers who will see home and family no more in this world. But enough of the hard side of a Soldier's Life. I would tell you the good side if only I knew it. But I am sure you know exactly of what I speak, and perhaps you (being the almighty and all-knowing Protector that you are) can shed enlightenment on the case.

And on to more light-hearted matters. You asked about Raoul. Well, I'll tell you. But remember, you asked, so it's not my fault if you are hereafter assaulted with tales you did not wish to hear.

You see, the Lioness was visiting here recently, and, as everyone knows, she is not the easiest person to get along with (I thought I should add, I have just been awarded the prize for 'Understatement of the Year'). As fate had it, she arrived the same day Lord Wyldon chose to grace Steadfast with his presence.

Now, as you know, Lady Knight Alanna and My Lord of Cavall have never been on the best of terms (I really have got this understatement thing down pretty well).

Well. Lady Alanna and Lord Wyldon, without a doubt, found something to disagree over, Mithros only knows what (although some, myself included, swear they heard your name, and more than once). And, as you may _not_ have known, Alanna has been forbidden to challenge men to duels on personal grounds for many years now. Unfortunately, the Lioness has a certain tendency to disregard orders, even when they come from the highest personage (i.e. the king).

So, Alanna was all set to duel Lord Wyldon, when My Lord Raoul (knowing Alanna's restriction) got it in his head that he should stop her. Duty and obligation and liability and all that, he said.

Needless to say, Lady Alanna did not take Lord Raoul's intervention very well (It seems that I am now the leading expert in the Field of Understatement). I believe I'll leave to your imagination the chastisement she inflicted upon him.

And remember, you did ask.

You also asked about my family in your letter. I can only hope that extreme boredom has driven you to inquire about this topic, as otherwise I may become worried about the state of your mental health, and the fact that the only healer you have at New Hope is Neal, whose mental health is already in question.

Well, first off, you should know that the majority of my family is more than slightly mentally unstable. (You have met Neal, have you not?)

Neal aside, the remainder of my family continues in the insane pattern, excepting one or two persons who manage to prove relatively normal. You have heard the saying that every generation births a mad one? Well, my dear, it is my belief that the opposite is true where my family is concerned, and that, if we are lucky, every generation births a sane one, while everyone else is happily stark raving mad.

Let me see. Why don't we start with…not my father. He's definitely not the type we should start with. Perhaps my mother, because I can sum her up quite quickly: Neal makes numerous references to the fact that only his "least favourite aunt" calls him Nealan. My mother would be that "least favourite aunt".

In fact, my parents are not what one would call the pinnacle of the Masbolle species. And then there's my aunt Ethelfritha. After being stuck by lightning, her nerves (not to mention her hair) are more than a bit frazzled. Once, she sat all day at my mother's feet, strumming an imaginary lute and singing songs in make-believe Kyprish. The next day, she thought she was a sausage.

Do you understand now why I tend to avoid the topic of my family at all costs?

And I'll leave you to ponder whether I am one of the sane ones or not, shall I?

I am compelled to add that Devon (from Balim's squad, perhaps you remember) has informed me that he wishes to get married upon his return from army life, and demands that I ask you to tell any good-looking, amiable young women you know that he is available. I hope he is expecting one of your pretty refugees will be responsive, though it had better not be _you_ he is so deviously expressing his interest in.

I was going to say that I wished you were here, but I now have stipulations in writing that, due to the fact that Devon has now asked me if it would be inappropriate to request a lock of your hair.

Forgive me if the paper if somewhat rumpled, but I think I may have had convulsions at the thought of you and Devon…

I'll end this here.

Give my greeting and respects to all, and be sure you keep a share for yourself, and write back soon, as I am eagerly awaiting your response.

Wishing you were here (despite certain hesitations),

Domitan of Masbolle

* * *

**A/N – Just to clarify, the Scanran War is "officially" over, but not "technically" over, if you catch my drift. In other words, Kel and Dom are still at their posts while the peace talks and treaties go on. I thought that this time period would be less distracting than others, and the best time for Kel and Dom to carry on a letter correspondence. At the moment, I'm really not sure how long this will end up being, though I do plan on having at least 5 or 6 letters, possibly more (should I venture to say, the length of which may depend on the reviews…). The next chapter will be Kel's reply to Dom, and so on. (And perhaps there may be some interference by our Sir Queenscove, should he discover the exchange…) 'Twill be fun to see their relationship evolve through letters, though, don't you agree?**


	2. Of Peachblossom and Clerks

**Wishing You Were Here**

Letter Two

Of Peachblossom and Clerks

* * *

_New Hope_

12 September, 462

Dom:

You intolerable tease. Are you attempting to trifle with my maiden's heart?

Because I can assure you, you will not be successful.

I am certain that, no matter your implications, this Devon will be able to find a perfectly normal, unattached, un-battle-hardened, and un-scarred (unlike myself) woman, who will be more than interested in cooing over his battle-scars and less occupied in running a refugee camp.

And you can tell the men of your squad to stuff it.

Since you mentioned the weather, yes, it has been cold. That is what tends to happen, the farther north you go. You do remember that we have been stationed at one of the northernmost points in Tortall, don't you?

We had an early snow here at New Hope a few nights ago. It really is amusing how a little snow can have the most interesting (and entertaining) effects. For instance, Neal. You see, the animals were slightly restless due to the bad weather, which was proved by Peachblossom's deterrence from his usual schedule. He bit Neal five times that day, as opposed to his usual agenda of two bites, one before dinner and one after. And then, as Neal was walking through the camp in the evening, he was assailed by snowballs thrown by refugee children excited by the first snow.

Ah, poor Raoul. Give him my condolences, and tell him that he should have known better than to challenge the Lioness. After all, what was he expecting, meek acceptance and a gentle thank-you? The entire realm knows the Lioness better then that. Tell my Lord that next time he tries to correct Lady Alanna, he'd best be sure that he can put a continent or two between them rather quickly.

And honestly Dom, your relatives can't be as bad as all that. After all, that infamous family charm has to come from somewhere. Both you and Neal have a certain…charisma, and I highly doubt that had you been raised among mad barbarians, as you seem to make out, either of you would have developed such appeal.

My theory is that members of your family have tendency to vex others with their sharp tongues, and that, in order to bring themselves back into favour, they develop an charming character to excuse discourteous or painfully straightforward behaviour.

To tell you the truth, it's very nice to talk to you, even if it our conversation is somewhat indirect. I can't help but feel slightly neglected occasionally, what with Neal constantly locking himself in his room and sniffing Yuki's letters hoping to get a whiff of her perfume. Not that I mind the fact that Neal is keeping himself occupied, letter-sniffing is preferable to refugee-harassing or children-impugning.

In the meantime, I've kept myself busy with the never-ending duties of a commander, but then, I don't need to tell you about those, since you yourself have often been faced with the same. Sufficient to say that, after this war is done, I hope to never see another progress report or supply register again.

I am constantly reminding myself that, should I ever be put in command again, I must buy a parcel of clerks and attach them to myself in some fashion so that I will never again have to take down a list of something or another.

One would think that with the official "ending of the war", there would be less fighting that would actually signify a, well, ending of the war. I am sorry to hear about Third Company's losses, and hope that the combat in your area will cool off soon.

Speaking of warfare, Numair Salmalín was visiting New Hope recently and mentioned that the peace talks with the Scanrans have been somewhat strained recently. Perhaps this explains the increased fighting that has been going on lately.

A small group of rogue Scanran foot soldiers attacked one of Merric's patrols a few days ago. In itself, this would be nothing to worry about, but the Scanrans had a shaman with them who wielded some sort of new spell that deflected our arrows and kept them from hitting the enemy troops.

Fortunately Master Salmalín has been able to work with Neal in developing a counter-spell that should eliminate their advantage. Both Neal and Numair constantly remind me that war-magic is not their speciality, but I feel fairly confident in their success.

And Dom, I do hope you realise how ridiculous it is for you to wish I was there with you. I'm needed where I am, though perhaps I didn't see as much of the principal fighting as you did.

And besides, if I were at Steadfast with you, what would I be doing there?

Steadfast has plenty of fine commanders, yourself included, and a single knight such as myself would not make much of a difference. I would rather be useful in a forgotten corner of the battle-front than useless at Steadfast.

Thank you for your letter, and I hope you find the time to write back soon.

-Kel

* * *

_This chapter goes out with thanks to:_

lena-jade,_ for her accurate correction. Your point has been noted and fixed, and hopefully next time I will check the spelling of names myself, instead of being too lazy to go fetch my copy of _Lady Knight. :o)

and to

the eternity_, for her brilliant and somewhat impromptu idea. I shall certainly have to do just as you suggested at some point in this fic._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N -I have come to realise that it is incredibly hard to write Kel in first person. Writing Dom was much easier. I suppose that's because Kel isn't quite as chatty as Dom. Or as flirty. Anyhow, this is my first attempt, so **_**please **_**tell me what you think. Have I destroyed Kel, or is she passable?**_

**dreamerdoll___, Here's more, it just took forever. I've just been so busy with school n everything…you know, it kills. But I've made a vow to myself to not let any of my stories die…hopefully._**

**daughter-of-faeries_, __Just letters, I think, for now. They might eventually make plans to meet in their letters, though… ::wink, wink::_**

**PsychoLioness13_, __Yes, that was one of my favourite lines as well. :)_**

**sno-leopard___, No, it's just that people tend to be a bit more formal when they're writing letters as opposed to when they're actually speaking._**

**Darth Sissy_, __I might –have- to write more than 5 or 6, because I'm not sure I can fit in everything I intend to. So cross your fingers, and hope the plotbunnies attack me!_**

**Wake-Robin_,__ ::blushes:: Thank you!_**

**Warrior of Tortall_, __I was going for a completely different aspect of the characters than we got to read in Tammy's books. Thanks for noticing!_**

**Starlit Niphredil_, __I'm sorry I kept Dom waiting so long. But you know how my brain works. It doesn't._**

**___

* * *

_**

___This is probably a hopeless ploy, but if any of you readers have some extra time, would you mind looking up my story "Rapid Hope Loss" and reviewing it? It's desperately short on reviews, which makes me feel sad and insignificant. :( Yes, I know, I need higher self-esteem, but just…please?_


	3. Of Wolset and Mothers

****

**Wishing You Were Here**

Letter Three:

Of Wolset and Mothers

* * *

_Fort Steadfast_

Third Company Mess

21st September, 462 H.E.

-

Dearest Keladry,

My dear girl, I assure you that I was not in slightest way attempting to trifle with your maiden's heart. Probably.

It would prove rather difficult, you see, as you deny possessing one.

My words were not an attempt at your romantic side (_if_ you even possess one). They were merely a compliment, if you can take it. And not a flirtatious one. A friendly compliment. I think.

And it will do no good to tell the men of my squad to stuff it. They do not listen to me most of the time. Except in battle. But that's only because they don't want to have their heads blown off by somebody's ball of blaze-balm. Beyond that, I seem to exist merely for them to alternately tease and irritate me. Ah, the joys of command.

Also, have I mentioned to you that Peachblossom is probably one of the smartest horses who had ever lived? Except for that horse who supposedly saved his master's life by dragging him fifty miles through the desert to the nearest town with a well where the villagers cured the master of his appendicitis, but I'm not sure I actually believe that story. After all, how did the horse know which direction the town was? And how did the horse manage to tell the villagers exactly what was wrong with his owner?

Where was I? Oh yes, Peachblossom. Any horse smart enough to recognise Neal as a hazard to civilisation and then attend to this hazard by using it as his chew toy is certainly a brilliant animal.

Oh, and tell Peachblossom to bite Neal an extra time for me, would you?

So, Neal has taken to sniffing Lady Yukimi's letters, has he? Would you like me to perfume my letters to you so that you will have something to sniff as well?

Also, _why_ do you insist on continuing to bring up the topic of my family?

Really, they should not be considered an appropriate topic for civilized conversation. You should know that by now, after everything I've told you. And I haven't even mentioned my cousin who decided that the best way to make a statement about how animals should be treated equally by humans was to climb to the top of Balor's Needle and proclaim it at the top of his voice during the Beltane festival. And then when that didn't work (apparently no one could hear him because he was so high up) he decided to sneak up behind people and then ask them how they felt about animal rights. He frightened several maidens who were looking in ponds and thought his face would be that of their true love.

Let me see, what else to say? Yesterday, I felt rather sick. It might have been because of the rotten cheese I ate…but I'm pretty sure it's because of having to look at Wolset for so long (we had midnight look-out duty together).

Furthermore, I was dreadfully hurt when I noticed how much shorter your letter was when compared to mine. Not that I was comparing them or anything…actually it was Wolset who pointed this out. I happened to be re-reading the letter when we were on duty together – simply because reading the letter gave me a break from having to look at Wolset, and _not_ because I have a love-struck fascination with your hand-writing, of course.

Now, we have promised each other – haven't we? – to at least be great friends. I only ask you not to change your mind! After all, what would I do with my Great Protector of the Small to help me fight off spidrens? Or to keep Neal in check? Or to use as an excuse the next time my mother asks me when I plan on finding a wife and settling down and raising a slew of children?

Oh yes, while we're on the subject, I should mention to you that the last time my mother asked my when I planned on settling down, I might have vaguely mentioned your name, just to get her to stop bringing the topic up. I reasoned that you wouldn't mind, and since you're not as flighty as other maidens, you wouldn't go all…well, feminine on me either. Anyhow, I just thought I'd warn you; you might be getting some sudden and rather exuberant letter from her.

And as to your other question, what would you do if you _were_ here, I expect that if you came to Steadfast, you could get a job of sleeping with Lerant, since I believe he's had to sleep by himself ever since Raoul married Buri…

And of course, Devon would be most pleased.

Fondly yours,

Dom

* * *

Author's Note –

_Ah, the holidays. Snow, presents, and all the extra time in which to sleep late and update._

_Alright, my duckies, enjoy my Chrissie present to you all, and have a Happy New Year._

_**Fantasizing-Fluff**, Actually, the war-mage thing is something Numair says himself in one of the Daine books (pity, I can't remember which one, perhaps the first). And I _think_ he says something in "Wolf Speaker" about that Tristan fellow having been the best war-mage in his class._

_**the eternity, **::pouts back:: How'm I supposed to have Dom when the letter's from _Kel, _eh? Hehe, Neal. Mmm, Neal. Oh dear, what was I saying?_

_**Starlit Niphredil**, I can't help bringing Neal into everything, I'm obsessed! And Rapid Hope Loss is **not** an A/J! It ends on an A/**G** note!!!!!1_

_**dreamerdoll**,::blushes:: That's not true – "wrote it as it would've been in the book". Not true at all, but thanks so-so much for saying it, m'dear. You made me go all red and blushy._

_**talia**, Oh gods, Kel was worse than hard, she was ghastly. Horrid. Beastly. I don't know how Tammy did it for four books. And the stupid computer cut off your review! What were you going to say? The curiosity is killing me._

_**Malinear**, Thank you. I had become rather tired of reading similar plots in every Kel/Dom, so I swore to myself that should I ever write this pairing, it would be different._

_**Atlanta Enchanted**, Teehee, yes, Devon is quite a laugh._

_**Naruke**, Oh, you really **must** read the first two. The scene where Kel first meets Neal is one of my very favourites._

_And thanks so much to everyone else who reviewed. I was really surprised at how much attention I got for the last two chapter – and all the review make me feel warm and fuzzy. I'm sorry I don't have time to reply to everyone (I'll do better best time) – I'm about to go see a movie. Does anyone know if Ocean's 12 is as good as the first one? Ah well, it doesn't really matter – either way I get to see Brad Pitt. And with George Clooney as a side-dish._

_And Merry Christmas!_


End file.
